Huang Gai
Huang Gai (onyomi: Kō Gai) is a Wu general who is posthumously heralded as one of the Five Elders of Wu. He served three generations of the Sun family, starting with Sun Jian. He devised the plan to burn Cao Cao's fleet at Chibi and was saved by Han Dang during its execution. Romance of the Three Kingdoms has Huang Gai pivotal to the fire attack's success but not its inventor. Fans voted his Dynasty Warriors persona to fifty-sixth place in Gamecity's Dynasty Warriors 7 character popularity poll; he placed last in the poll for Dynasty Warriors 8: Xtreme Legends. The latest poll for the eighth installment puts him in twenty-seventh. The character poll for overseas fans puts him in seventeenth place for the Wu division. Role in Games :"No substitute for experience, huh?" ::~~Yoshihiro; Warriors Orochi Dynasty Warriors Huang Gai starts serving under Sun Jian by participating in the earlier battles of the Three Kingdoms period. He continues to fight for Wu after his lord's death by serving Sun Ce and Sun Quan. At the Battle of Chi Bi, he is given command of a task unit whose goal is to set the Wei fleet on fire. His success allows the smaller armies of Wu and Shu to defeat the larger army of Wei. His Legend Mode in Dynasty Warriors 4: Xtreme Legends takes place sometime before the showdown at Chi Bi. Sun Quan desires to gain an additional advantage against Cao Cao's fleet so Huang Gai volunteers to partake in a secret plan. Using deception, Zhou Yu orders a torturous beating for the Wu general and tells him to be taken away. Huang Gai feigns distrust for Wu and escapes to sneak into the enemy main camp. With his wounds still fresh, he needs to succeed in his goal while dodging the watchful eyes of other Wu generals. Dynasty Warriors 5 states that he was a man born in poverty who trained himself to be one of the best warriors of his time. When Sun Jian issued a draft, Huang Gai joined immediately and proved himself during the Yellow Turban Rebellion. He joins his lord when they face Liu Biao and, when Sun Jian falls victim to an ambush, he encourages Sun Ce to protect the Sun family. In time, Sun Ce dies so Huang Gai serves Sun Quan. He is in charge of protecting the task force at Chi Bi. After Wu deals with the Nanman tribe and Wei, he joins the campaign to crush Shu at Bai Di Castle. He is entrusted with attacking the castle from the west and solving the Stone Sentinel Maze that guards the castle's rear. With Wu as the land's rulers in his ending, he performs a toast to his previous masters' graves with Sun Quan. He shares his Legend Mode in the Xtreme Legends expansion with Sun Jian and Sun Ce in an the incident takes place before Huang Gai has joined the Sun family. He spots Sun Jian trying to suppress Ou Xing's rebellion and concocts a plan to open the castle's gates from the inside by using stealth. If he succeeds, he will burst the gates open and invite Sun Jian to slay Ou Xing. Huang Gai will agree to serve Sun Jian if the two meet in battle. Should his plan fail, he will alert the enemy army and will need to defeat every general on the field to open the gates. Huang Gai's ending scene in Dynasty Warriors: Online has him and the player view their peaceful surroundings. Upon inquiring the player's intent to care for the land once his generation ends, the elderly warrior is pleased by his friend's gesture to do so. Huang Gai has no personal story in the sixth title but he continues to appear in the key battles mentioned in his infobox. When it is discovered, Huang Gai is the one who excitingly identifies the Imperial Seal for the Sun family. During Wei's version of the Battle of Chi Bi, his fire attack will succeed regardless of the players' attempts to thwart it; if they defeat Zhou Yu, Zhuge Liang, and Pang Tong, they will only weaken the tactic's effects. In Lu Bu's version of Chi Bi, it is possible to prevent Huang Gai from launching the fire attack, by either defeating him before the ship reaches Cao Cao's fleet, or by defeating Zhuge Liang before he can call out the winds. If Huang Gai is defeated, he will comment on how he can't send out the boat, and would lower the morale of the Allied forces. If he is still present when Zhou Yu and Dian Wei agree to a truce, Huang Gai will turn to attack Lu Bu's army. Like his other appearances, Huang Gai participates in Sun Jian's campaigns and can be seen throughout the earlier sections of Wu's Story Mode in Dynasty Warriors 7. He may not always understand Sun Jian's methods, but he believes in his lord regardless. He offers comforting support for his lord's confused sons. He lives to call Sun Ce and Sun Quan as "Lord", respectively omitting his previous "Young Master". At Chibi, Zhou Yu gives him the task of setting the boats on fire, this time by ramming his single boat straight into Cao Cao's fleet. During the confusion of Cao Cao's troops, Huang Gai charges in alone to thrash his way through Cao Cao's army. He tries to pursue the fleeing commander himself but is stopped by Zhuge Liang, who assures that Liu Bei's army can take care of the rest. A wall of fire blocks Huang Gai from following, and he regretfully reports Zhuge Liang's actions to Zhou Yu. After performing his famous deed at Chibi, Huang Gai is quietly written out of the story. His first Legendary Battle has Huang Gai, pound some discipline into the newer recruits in Sun Quan's army. His second Legendary Battle has him fight against veteran warriors found throughout the entire land. Huang Gai appears in the second chapter of Dynasty Warriors Next where he accompanies his lord at Sishui Gate. He suspects one of the coalition members of jealousy when their supplies fail to arrive. The sixth chapter has him serve as one of Sun Quan's pillars of support. Pointing out his lord's best qualities, Huang Gai's words of encouragement help inspire the former's vision for the land. He is once again playable in the Battle of Chibi, but this time the player must have him deceive Wang Lang into opening the base needed to set the enemy's fleet on fire. In Wei's final chapter, he stands against the forces of Cao Cao to protect Jianye only to lose. In Dynasty Warriors 8, Huang Gai reprises his role from the previous game. In the hypothetical route, he helps Lu Xun in defending Jiangxia from Wang Yi, making amends with Guan Yu and Zhang Fei. In the Xtreme Legends expansion, Huang Gai is playable in one of Wu's alternate stages. In this scenario, he works with Sun Jian and Han Dang to attack Cao Cao's forces at Shouchun while the main force is busy fighting Yuan Shao. Huang Gai's role as a saboteur is reprised in the Chibi campaign of Dynasty Warriors: Unleashed. He is fought two times, once during a trial set by Zhou Yu to test the player and another for his feigned defection. Officers unaware of the fake betrayal plot will rush to protect Huang Gai, forcing the player to put them down as well. His bond story focuses on his devotion to the Sun family. When Sun Jian is killed by Huang Zu's forces, he discourages Sun Ce from recklessly retaliating and instead negotiate for a ceasefire in hopes of getting a better chance for vengeance next time. Later on at Sun Quan's behest, he successfully pacifies Shicheng by executing the corrupt officials responsible for sowing discord within the region. During the events leading up to Chibi, Huang Gai personally gives Zhou Yu the idea of falsely defecting to Cao Cao in order to set his fleet on fire. Enduring public torture to fool everyone, he pulls the plan off and escapes with his life thanks to Han Dang's timely assistance. In Dynasty Warriors 9, he retains his previous roles, starting as one of his lord's earliest vassals and serving him against the Yellow Turbans and Dong Zhuo. When Sun Jian's forces end up becoming a vassals of Yuan Shu, Huang Gai accompanies Sun Ce in the battle against Liu Biao. Unexpectedly, Sun Jian is slain, and the rest of forces are forced to withdraw. Though he and Han Dang are unwilling to become Yuan Shu's subordinates, Cheng Pu convinces them to stay and watch over the rest of the Sun Family. He later assists Sun Ce in seizing the lands of Wu for himself as well as aiding Sun Quan in taking Xiakou before Cao Cao can march south. Once the fighting against Cao Cao's forces breaks out, Huang Gai immediately lashes out against his fellow officers as part of his ruse and is beaten by the Wu forces. After which, he will request the player for more supplies for his ship's fire attack. Although Cai He and Cai Zhong become suspicious, Huang Gai puts them at ease by claiming that his ship is filled with stolen supplies. He later uses these supplies to fuel his fire attack against the enemy fleet After the battle, conflict arises between Sun Quan and Liu Bei over the territory of Jing. To prevent this from escalating, Zhou Yu offers to have Sun Shangxiang marry Liu Bei. Once he is in Jianye, however, Zhou Yu attempts to kill him, but Huang Gai and the other Wu officers immediately help Liu Bei escape. Despite this attempt, Zhou Yu is pardoned, as he was only acting in Wu's interest. Though thankful, Zhou Yu quietly passes away shortly after the incident. Though in mourning, Huang Gai decides to honor his friend by helping train Wu's younger recruits. He ends up combating Lu Xun, Zhu Ran, Xu Sheng, and Ding Feng simultaneously. Though outnumbered, Huang Gai easily overpowers the four individually, and dares them to come at him, promising to carve out the spirit and guts needed to enter the battlefield. After his ending, his lord proceeds to occupy Ruxukou from Cao Cao's forces. Once they do so, Sun Quan launches a catastrophic attack on Hefei in conjunction with Liu Bei's attack on Hanzhong. After Taishi Ci dies from his wounds, Huang Gai and Cheng Pu succumb to illness, and Cao Cao opts to instead focus his efforts in crushing Wu at Ruxukou. During Wei's perspective of Chibi, his false defection can be detected. If he is caught out, the fire attack will not be as strong and his defeat will cause some of the Wu soldiers to panic. Warriors Orochi The first game has Huang Gai make several appearances throughout Wei's storyline. He is a leader of a small anti-Orochi squadron and constantly searches for his lord's whereabouts. Although he is released each time he is captured by Cao Pi, Huang Gai is not convinced by the latter's motives and refuses to join him. Hearing that Sun Jian was being held at Odawara Castle, he falls victim to an illusion conjured by Da Ji. The phantom appears in his lord's image and Huang Gai finds himself unable to defend himself against it. After he is rescued, he realizes Cao Pi's sincerity and joins his forces. In Warriors Orochi 2, he is back with Wu. Huang Gai and Goemon try to clear a path for Wu's advancement to Yang Ping Gate and clash with Masamune's army at Okehazama along the way. They are aided by Xu Zhu and Pang De. He shares his dream mode with two other loyal servants to their masters, Hanzō and Xu Zhu. They band together to save Gracia and aid the besieged castle's defense. When she returns, she brings Sun Jian to the field who congratulates Huang Gai's bravery. Continuing his service to Sun Jian, Huang Gai leaves Wu to pacify various sections of the dimension realm from the serpent army's forces. Within the original timeline in Warriors Orochi 3, he joined forces with Jia Xu and mistook the base at Dongkou as an Orochi outpost. He and his comrades learn the error of their ways too late as they lose their lives against the massive serpent army that appeared later. A future Hanbei returns to the past to prevent their advance and show them the truth. To make amends for his assault, Huang Gai joins the coalition for humanity. He supports their plan to save Odawara Castle and Lianshi. Still a loyal servant of his lord in 4, Huang Gai is sent to Honnōji with Lu Meng and Han Dang to help defend the area from Athena's forces before the reinforcements join the Coalition. He later assists in rescuing Jiang Wei's forces at Xu Province. When Ares kills Zeus and Odin emerges with Orochi X, Huang Gai and the humans help the Toyotomi army escape from Chibi. In one of the side stories, he is among the magically possessed forces of Sekigahara, and sides with Ieyasu's army. He is beaten back into senses by Lu Meng, and joins the general in fighting Kiyomori, the source of the magic. Character Information Personality Huang Gai is a muscular veteran who never loses faith in his countrymen. With stamina that belies his age, he is a bold and confident general for Wu. A devoted vassal, he is considered to be an irreplaceable member of the Wu army. Like Huang Zhong, he is known to make quips regarding younger warriors, but he also encourages them to always act for the greater cause. Aside from Sun Ce, he gives tips to Zhou Tai on what it means to be a loyal servant. Fond of explosions, he often mentions "booms" or "blasts" in his conversations, while also being a bit of a playful person who knows when to loosen up the mood. While he respects each of his masters, he fondly calls Sun Jian "Great lord" (お殿, Otono). Later games flesh out his relationships with Sun Jian's other subordinates, acting as the more light-hearted and active foil to the stoic Cheng Pu and calmer Han Dang. During the Warriors Orochi series, he is still curious at what Jia Xu has in mind, believing him and the other strategists to be too eccentric at times. He is touched by Ginchiyo's surprising courtesy and is flattered to learn that he reminds her of her father. He gets along with Yoshihiro, and the two are invigorated by the other's strength in spite of their age. The fourth installment has him bashfully tell his stories to Fu Xi, who is intrigued of the veteran's experiences. Character Symbolism In the Japanese version of Dynasty Warriors 4: Empires, Huang Gai is given the nickname of "Gentle Heart Cyclops" while the English version changes it to "The Master of Martial Arts". As a dominant ruler in Dynasty Warriors 5: Empires, he calls his five greatest warriors "Huang's Five". Huang Gai's old weapon of choice within the Dynasty Warriors series is a heavy iron whip, the same weapon he uses in Romance of the Three Kingdoms. Within ancient China, the blunt instrument was used to punish disobedience and has been alternately called a judgment whip. To disassociate with the Western interpretation of the latter weapon, however, most English translations usually refer to it as a club, mace, or rod. The addition of his bombs are likely an exaggerated homage for him setting fire to Cao Cao's fleet at Chi Bi. He historically used fire arrows for the attack, which is why he excels with bows in Dynasty Tactics and Romance of the Three Kingdoms. Though he no longer uses explosives in his sixth Dynasty Warriors appearance, Huang Gai's skill chart in Dynasty Warriors 6 is shaped in their honor. All of his weapons' names within the Dynasty Warriors series imply that his arms have the power to stop anything dead in its tracks. His Level 11 weapon literally allowed him to break the entire world, while his third and forth whips granted him the power to halt the flow of rivers or oceans. His clubs in Dynasty Warriors 6 continue the naming trend of him wielding a superb force though they imply a greater magnitude than his previous weapons. His Standard club can sever a great river, his Skill version can slice the very sky, and his Power variation can chop through mountain peaks. Alternatively, the river mentioned for his Standard weapon doubles as a reference to the Yangtze River, said to have been a part of the stage for Chibi. The original name for his Personal Item in Warriors Orochi is the "Wine of Sun Wu". Mentions of Sun Quan honoring his vassals with a goblet of wine at banquets is prevalent throughout historical accounts for Wu's reputed officers, including Zhou Tai and Dong Xi, and it was a high honor for those who were toasted. Huang Gai, however, was not among those who received such appraisal; perhaps the team of Omega Force sought to reward him with similar praise. As a side note, Sun Quan in the novel frequently lavishes himself with the tonic and banquets when not at war, a distorted and negative trait associated with his persona. Voice Actors *J.S. Gilbert - Dynasty Warriors 3 (English-uncredited) *Michael Forest - Dynasty Warriors 4 (English-uncredited) *Lee Everest - Dynasty Warriors 5~8, Warriors Orochi series; first and second games only (English-uncredited) *Bill Salyers - Dynasty Warriors 9 (English) *Hu Dawei - Dynasty Warriors 3 (Chinese) *Tu Te Ha Meng - Dynasty Warriors 9 (Chinese) *Yang Seok Jeong - Dynasty Warriors 3 (Korean) *Park Man Yeong - Dynasty Warriors 4~5 (Korean) *Gwon Changuk - Dynasty Warriors: Unleashed (Korean) *Kim Yeongchan - Romance of the Three Kingdoms: The Legend of Cao Cao (Korean) *Tetsu Inada - Dynasty Warriors and Warriors Orochi series (Japanese) *Isamu Sugaya - Romance of the Three Kingdoms drama CD series *Tsuguo Mogami - Sangokushi Legion Quotes :See also: Huang Gai/Quotes *"Young punks, you still have a lot to learn!" *"May the heavens bear witness! This fire burns with the spirit of Wu!" *"Calling me a veteran is just a polite way of saying I'm old. Still, I'd like to see someone younger than me accomplish half of what I can do!" *"I'm going now! This shall be the greatest moment in my life!" *"Justice is with me! Prepare yourself!" :"What? Jaundice? Then you should be in bed, kid!" ::~~Ma Chao and Huang Gai; Dynasty Warriors 5 *"Without you my strategies wouldn't work. I thank you." :"Sometimes I would like to just cut loose. But completing difficult assignments is the pride of the aged." :"Hah! Is that so? Then perhaps I should give you all the really difficult work." :"Heheheh. I look forward to it!" ::~~Zhou Yu and Huang Gai; Dynasty Warriors 7 *"The young'uns have been getting a lot stronger lately." :"Yeah, they're all standing out. It must be nice to be noticed just because you're young..." :"But it can be dangerous to rush forward so fast. We must continue to set a good example for them." :"An example, huh... That'll only work if they actually pay attention though..." ::~~Huang Gai and Han Dang; Dynasty Warriors 8 *"Master Huang Gai. You've achieved success in battle many times, and I presume been first into battle too?" :"Of course. That kind of dangerous work is exactly something for an old veteran like myself." :"What are you saying, Master Huang Gai? That you're willing to sacrifice yourself so readily?" :"Sacrifice? Don't you understand that the first one into battle is a vital role? One that can't afford to fail? If the frontlines break down then the enemy will rush through and put all of our allies in danger. Be mindful." :"M-My apologies. Being the first into battle is clearly far more than just a way to show off." ::~~Yue Jin and Huang Gai; Dynasty Warriors: Godseekers *"My lord... Where are you, my lord...?" :"Sun Jian is blessed with faithful retainers." :"Ieyasu, what should I do?" :"Above all, you must stay calm." ::~~''Huang Gai and Ieyasu; Warriors Orochi'' *"Even with Orochi dead, will your evil never stop?" :"Evil? Hah, such childish, clean-cut, schoolboy morals are outdated, old man." ::~~''Huang Gai and Masamune; Warriors Orochi 2'' *"Master Huang Gai, your physique is most impressive. It is hard to believe it belongs to an old warrior such as yourself." :"As long as I remain on the battlefield, I must keep pace with these younger guys! Master Shimazu, you wield that enormous war hammer in battle. Your build must also be quite impressive under that armor." ::~~Yoshihiro and Huang Gai; Warriors Orochi 3 *"Ah, Huang Gai! You're making a name for yourself. Watching your youth in action feels great! Hahaha!" :"Please, Master Fu Xi, you mock me! I'm sure there are actual young people out there far more promising than me." :"Well, everyone has their unique qualities, that's for sure. But we are here to observe, not lead. That's for you to do." :"Why? You are right here with us, Master Fu Xi. Wouldn't it be better for everyone to benefit from your experience?" :"That isn't how this works. The world of humans needs each generation to pass correctly to the next. You lead the youth, and set an example to follow. Those who see you grow, come to lead, and eventually pass that torch themselves. That unbroken chain is what makes the human world so precious." ::~~Fu Xi and Huang Gai; Warriors Orochi 4 Gameplay :See also: Huang Gai/Movesets Dynasty Warriors 9 Huang Gai is affiliated with the club in this appearance. :Unique Flow Attack: :Unique Trigger Attack (R1 + ): :Special Technique (R1 + ): :Musou ( ): :Aerial Musou ( + ): Weapons :See also: Huang Gai/Weapons Dynasty Warriors 8 Huang Gai still uses the arm blade as his default weapon in this title. Historical Information Huang Gai originated from the Quanling county in the Lingling precinct. His son was Huang Bing. Huang Gai was orphaned at an early age, and endured many difficulties as a baby. Even in his poor situation, he retained great ambition and studied how to read and write, and discussed military affairs. He started off his career as a minor clerk within a commandery office, Huang Gai was then recommended as a "Filial and Incorrupt", a recommendation for talented people who retain filial piety and upright behavior. When Sun Jian gathered a volunteer force for the war against Dong Zhuo, Huang Gai joined him. He was made Major with a Separate Command after the defeat of the Shanyue bandits and Dong Zhuo's fleeing in the north. Sun Jian eventually passed away, leaving Huang Gai to follow his sons. The Shanyue were rebellious, so Huang Gai was assigned to oversee the crippled prefectures. The officers in Shifeng were insubordinate and difficult to control, so Huang Gai appointed two people as heads of departments. He said to them, "Being the county's magistrate, I am neither talented nor virtuous. I obtained this post based on military merits, and administrative affairs are not my specialty. At this time, the bandits have not been pacified, and I have military duties to fulfill. Thus, I delegate the two of you to be in charge of all the documents, to supervise the various departments, and to point out as well as correct any mistake that they make. Within the jurisdictions of your two offices, you should discharge your responsibility for your administrative duties properly. Though I will neither punish you with whip nor cane, I hope that you will perform your duties to the best of your abilities, and not set a bad example for the rest." As a result of the speech, all were in fear of him, taking their tasks seriously thereafter. Though, seeing that Huang Gai did not check their documents, the officers became more relaxed and lenient. Huang Gai grew disgusted at their lazy outlooks, and obtained evidence of the two officials' unlawful activities after some inspection. He held a gathering, inviting all officers to wine and food, but during the meal, he brought out the evidence and interrogated the pair about it. The department heads had nthing to say in defense, and begged for forgiveness. Huang Gai said, "Some time ago, I had already set out the decree – ‘Nor whip nor cane will I lay on you’. That was not said in vain." By order, the two department head's were executed, sending fear throughout the prefecture. Later, he was transferred to be Prefect of Xunyang and Chief of Chunju, and in all was put in charge of nine prefectures. Wherever he commanded, the land became peaceful. In Danyang, Huang Gai received support from the Shanyue because he supported the weak and put down the powerful. He was said to have looks that were stern and determined, while excelling at training soldiers. Every time a military expedition was called, his troops would fight to go first. He followed Zhou Yu to defend against Cao Cao at Chibi, suggesting the stratagem of a fire attack. At the battles, Huang Gai was hit by a stray arrow and fell into a cold river. Some Wu soldiers rescued him and placed him on a bed, but didn't know it was Huang Gai. He gathered enough strength to call out Han Dang's name, and when Han Dang heard it, immediately turned to him and assisted him to change his clothing. Huang Gai survived the cold later on. When the southern tribes of Wuling began rebelling, Huang Gai assumed the duties of the Grand Administrator, and only had five hundred men with him in the city. Knowing they would lose in a savage attack, he had the city gates opened, allowing half of the rebels to come inside. Here, his armies struck, quickly defeating several hundred enemies. The rest fled, returning to their respective towns. Huang Gai then defeated the leader of the rebels and pardoned those who surrendered. Between spring and summer, all of the local rebellions were put down, converting many pro-rebellion chiefs to change their ways. Huang Gai later died of illness in office after being promoted to Lieutenant-General. People in the kingdom remembered Huang Gai fondly offering sacrifices to him year-long. Romance of the Three Kingdoms In the novel Romance of Three Kingdoms, Huang Gai allowed himself to be flogged severely by Zhou Yu in front of the other generals as part of their scheme to fool Cao Cao into accepting the former's false defection. The plan was a success, resulting in Wei's humiliating downfall at the battle of Chibi. Gallery __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Wu Characters Category:Warriors Orochi Characters